


The one time Ram said something dumb

by Saintsnack



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and he wants to express it in words but, they are doing so well but Ram wants a bit more, this is only crack and it was inspired by a crack post of mine, will he use the right ones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintsnack/pseuds/Saintsnack
Summary: Ok DAMN Abort!!!??That was not what he meant to say??!!!!Even King now looked shocked at him and closed and reopened his eyes 3 times very slowly…I so badly wanted a  fic about this but then realised …why not give it a try on my own and here we are:warning: bad english, cheesy writing & the rest needs to be in your fantasy…but here is the one time Ram says stupid shit and King welcomes it.Based on this post: https://saintsnack.tumblr.com/post/617547741080453120/saintsnack-some-crack-i-so-badly-wanted-a-fic
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

They were dating for months and Ram was amazed at how easy it felt to be with King. He thought there would be so much drama, especially because he wasn´t good in sharing his feelings… in putting them in words. 

He thought they would end bickering like Bohn and Duen always do and that was one of the main reasons why he was shy at start to ask King to be his boyfriend. If he could go back he would punch himself. Twice.

Being with King was like breathing in fresh air. When something came up they would take the time and sit down, King at first would just wait in silence, then he would talk about plants and slip in a metaphor. Then Ram would feel like he could open about what was bothering him or viceversa. It always would end with them making out and happy to have sorted out the problem. He dropped the texting while being with King now too, because with the possibility that he could touch him now, so much translated into that.   
„I don´t like ginger/this food“ was now a hand on Kings knee and a firm squeeze.  
„It was a hard day in class“ would translate in Ram just dropping his chin on Kings shoulder and King hugging him so tight that Ram could feel the stress leaving his body. It was such a bless. So Ram wanted more, physically more, he wanted to touch King and explore his body, but he felt very guilty about it.  
At first he ignored it, but strangely the moments where the thought of Kings body came up kept on adding, and King himself definitely wasn´t helping!  
Like the time they went to the beach and Kings swimtrunks were always a bit too low cause he had lost some weight during the exams.  
Or when they sat in Kings room studying and the AC broke down. Ram always was good in standing the heat, but King kept on talking or gesturing and of course he became hotter and had to strip himself until he was only in boxers. It was even worst tho when King was fully clothed but for some strange reason his body ended up on Rams.  
Sitting in Rams lap when waiting for the others to come out of class.  
Standing behind him when he showed Ram how to separate roots and bed plants in new pots…Ram found himself hoping this moments would stop so badly that willingly or not the feeling showed up in his face in the form of a frown.  
„what is it this time?“ They were sitting on Kings bed in his room, playing mario kart on switch. King felt it necessary to peel of his shirt before sitting down next to Ram and the latter felt again that pull in his stomach and the desire to touch, just touch.  
„Oi Ning, You are looking lost like a puppy again“  
Ram puts the switch down while King dramatically puts two fingers at his temple and stares at him intensely „ok wait I´ll try to read your mind!“  
Ram just raises an eyebrow „Yes it´s totally necessary to make fun of this“ King laughs…but the smile quickly drops…and he runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to look away…  
„I know I should be the one that always gets you without you saying anything… and I think I´m kinda good at it, right?“ he looks at Ram hopefully and Ram nods „…but sometimes…I know what you are thinking very well…„  
and King slowly takes Rams hand and puts it on his bare chest right above his heart „and I think the same, Cool boy, I have the same feeling… but…“  
Ram is pretty sure he forgets to breath because right now King was looking at him so intensely it felt like the whole world stopped rotating  
„it would be nice to hear you say the words…hear you say that you want me too“ King whispers and by now his face was so near to Rams, while still holding his hand on his heart that Ram didn´t even need to move, just tip slightly over into Kings lips, already so near to his, and just kiss him, so he did.  
And finally Ram felt like he can say it, will say it “I want to touch you”, “I want to make you happy”, “I want to be intimate with you and share this feeling with you”… He couldn´t think of romantic ways, no, but definitely was sure he will be able to make it clear now, now that he felt Kings heart beat so fast under his palm, now that he felt how King licked at his lips, now he will find the courage to say something so… here goes nothing…

„I want to make you moan loudly in front of all your plants watching“ 

Ok DAMN Abort!!!??  
That was not what he meant to say??!!!! 

Even King now looked shocked at him and closed and reopened his eyes 3 times very slowly…

you could see the loading sign on him.  
Ram felt so bad! how could he come up with such a stupid way to say it?! King just stood up, and walked to the closet, while Ram felt awful and just wanted to disappear. He didn´t know what would come next.  
King took out a spare blanket and “Oh shit” Ram thought, im gonna sleep on the floor tonight… 

But King used the blanket to slowly cover the plants on the bookshelf with it and putting the other 3 spare plants (in the room and on the desk) in the blanket fort too.  
Ram just watched him gingerly covering every plant but couldn´t even slightly cope…what was happening?!  
King came back to the bed and stopped in front of Ram, who could only look up to King, afraid of what rebuke would come now, instead he got pushed into the mattress and in seconds had King hovering over him, with the most wicked smile Ram has ever seen on him.  
„No way my babies are going to watch!“ and like that Kings right hand found his way past the waistband of Rams trousers and cupped him.

„so… I know you never repeat yourself, but Cool boy … I need you to repeat that to me, what do you want me to do loudly again?“


	2. it´s for science Ram!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months in this relationship and King still couldn´t believe it... Ram was fucking him into the sofa cushions with the raw force only an ex boxer could have, the tattoos on his body shining under the thin layer of sweat, looking so badass...King let his glance wonder from their intertwined hips moving in rhythm up to his abs flexing, his chest trembling in the quick pace of his breath and up to his face, his expression...

6 months in this relationship and King still couldn´t believe it... Ram was fucking him into the sofa cushions with the raw force only an ex boxer could have, the tattoos on his body shining under the thin layer of sweat, looking so badass...King let his glance wonder from their intertwined hips moving in rhythm up to his abs flexing, his chest trembling in the quick pace of his breath and up to his face, his expression...

Ram looked at him intensely, it wasn´t the puppy look he usually had when they interact. That one was filled with love and fondness, but this look, oh King always felt short of air when he got that look....It was Rams way to say I love and I want you right now...and King always fell for it. Not even arguing, if he got that look his knees would be weak, he would fall into the next couch or bed or surface and Ram would already be hovering over him with his own body.  
That´s what happened tonight when the Netflix series they were binge watching reached its last episode. They were cuddling on the couch and King was still trying to find the name of the camera assistant (he loved to stalk them on instagram and see how they worked on set, it was just a little thing he always did) and while he was looking through the scrolling names he felt Ram shuffling behind him and put one hand on his thigh and when he looked back Ram had that look...

„Ning...“ 

King always had this bet against himself, he wanted to be the one to seduce Ram into cuddling or sex, but he never won, every damn time he thought about it, to engage intimacy, he felt his body go weak, and in all those months it was always Ram with those eyes, making the first move, that brought them to make love.  
But damn it, that was the 4th night in a row that they had sex on that very couch and King slowly hated himself for not winning that bet...."tomorrow ...tomorrow for sure" he promised himself while Ram was already kissing his neck and moving his hands up under Kings shirt.

And that´s how for the 4th time in a row King moaned into Rams lips when he came...with Ram following closely after.

Still panting and putting soft kisses on Rams temple King suddenly noticed a thing he forgot to do since 4 days....covering his plants so they couldn´t witness all that graphic images of them together!

„oyyyy“ he gasped softly...  
Ram looked up at him curiously

„the plants have seen everything..again! I forgot to cover them! Why do you always seduce me here on the couch? In the bedroom at least I have the blanket ...“  
Ram just tilted slightly his head to look at the plants around him...I mean they were EVERYWHERE how was he supposed to have sex with King without them watching?  
Ram just raised an eyebrow

„Ning please next time you have that sexy look on you bring me to the bedroom, you know I see them like my children“ King pouted a bit as if the child was himself and he could prove a point that way...

Ram chuckled „perhaps they like it, perhaps it helps them grow Phi“

King always felt his heart skip a beat when Ram called him Phi, he still wasn´t used to it....but then something else brought his thoughts in a whirl....  
“you think that helps them grow?? Ning there is no evidence that...“

Ram stood up leaving Kings skin cold where it was used to his warmth and went to the bathroom where he quickly washed the mess they made on each others bodies and came back with a warm towel for King to clean himself up too and instead of going back into Kings arms he went to the nearest plant, one placed behind the couch and closer to the window...it was a banana plant..a really nice one with 9 long big strong leaves, nearly   
as tall as Ram, and watched it closely for a few long seconds.

King cleaned himself up and then stared at Ram staring at his plant...  
„This one has a new leaf coming out“ Ram simply stated and looked at King...

„not possible, bananas grow quite slow and I know for sure mine makes a new leaf every 3 months, the last one was one moth ago..I wrote it down in my calendar ...“ King was always aware with other people when he talked too fondly or too nerdy about his plants but not with Ram, Ram would always listen...but this time he stopped himself too because Ram just stared at him with a wicked smile   
„look for yourself“

Nothing in Rams eyes hinted at a joke...King stood up, still fully naked and was at Rams side in a second, staring down on the plant and OH LORD  
It had a new leaf???? Like ...what???

King blinked once slowly, opened his mouth and then closed again and while he stared at the YES very much new leaf coming out from the banana tree Ram was already at the next pot inspecting the schefflera  
„This one has a new sprout“ King turned to Ram so quickly he thought he got whiplash  
„No way!“  
Ram moved on to another pot, the crown of thorns carrying proudly a new blossom „Phi, was this flower already here yesterday?“  
King couldn´t believe it, NO IT WASNT THAT FLOWER WASNT THERE YESTERDAY

"NIIING!"

Ram just turned around to face King again smirking...

"NING we have to have sex in here for at least 7 days in a row! It´s for science!!"

Ram chocked on his own spit in that moment and ended in a cough fit, with King patting on his back and starting planning their sex and how he will document the growth by taking pictures of the plants and all.

So on day 5th day King went home from Uni running.

He knew Ram would be back perhaps an hour after him and wanted to take all the pictures necessary of the plants to make comparisons...and perhaps put a thermometer in the room to check if that made any change, and uh he could definitely measure the room humidity before and after sex? King was sure that had a huge impact on that growth spurt.

And today today he would finally be the one initiating the intimacy, because he finally felt like being strong enough to do so, and perhaps that´s all he needed, a little push of his plant babies to finally do that.

Ram came home around 8 only to find King still writing down and taking pictures oft he new leaves. His Phi didn´t even notice him coming in.  
That made Ram chuckle, he left the shoes at the door, he threw his bag and jacket on the side and slowly approached King from behind... he hooked his left index finger in the right back pocket of Kings jeans and used the leverage to turn him 180° until they faced each other.

„need more time to write all down?“ Ram asked, but King just smirked and let the notebook fall to the ground and lifting his hand enough so he could rest them on Rams waist.  
„No those were just details...“ he closed the distance between them even more „are you hungry?“ he whispered into Rams lips  
Ram softly shook his head and looked at King softly  
"Well...I am" and King finally got to use his bedroom eyes on Ram, looking at him through his eyelashes and slowly started nibbling Rams neck under the jawline right above the carotide artery where he was most sensible ...making Ram melt.

tbc...


End file.
